My Best Bro
by CaptorSollux
Summary: John is amazed to see a familiar face in his school. How will their relationship bloom? [High School AU] [Troll Drama] [Yaoi & Yuri] [Trigger warning: self harm]
1. How it all began

**A/N. This is an AU in high school, contains self-harm, and yaoi. If you're sensitive to any of these terms, I'd advise you not to read this. Also, may be full of troll drama, depending on my mood.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Be John<strong>

You are now John Egbert. You have been studying in Schoolstuck High for the last 4 years. This will be your last year before you become a Junior. Throughout your school years, you've had plenty of friends. Most of them are seniors now, but they're fun to troll around with. You have three best bros, Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley and Dave Strider. Even though you four are inseparable, you've only seen two of them in person.

It is 7 a.m. and school doesn't start until hour and a half, so you have plenty of time to kill. Your dad even forced you to agree to let him drive you to school by threatening you with vanilla cakes sweetly decorated with red strawberries. You swore to yourself that if you saw another cake, you'd puke. There was no other way out. You agreed reluctantly.

You are currently in your bedroom, adoring your bellowed Nic Cage posters fixed to your wall, and devouring a big sandwich. This is like heaven to you, but you weren't able to enjoy it fully, as the sounds emerging from your computer dragged you out of your ecstasy.

**John: Answer**

-turntechGodhead [TG] Began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:08—

[07:08] TG: John.  
>[07:08] TG: John.<br>[07:08] TG: stop staring at Cage's ugly mug and answer me.  
>[07:09] EB: hi Dave!<br>[07:09] TG: is Cage really more important to you than me?  
>[07:09] EB: Dave, seriously?<br>[07:09] TG: oh yeah.  
>[07:10] TG: I'm going down that road.<br>[07:10] TG: now answer my question.  
>[07:10] EB: Dave, I must admit that Nic's acting skills are way better than yours..<br>[07:11] TG: You haven't even see me act.  
>[07:11] TG: You can't prove anything, John.<br>[07:11] EB: true… anyways :B  
>[07:12] EB: are you going to tell me what you wanted, before you interrupted my paradise?<br>[07:12] TG: if by paradise you mean staring at Cage' s ass and not mine, then no.  
>[07:12] TG: I will tell you what I wanted only if you admit that I'm better than that greasy dude.<br>[07:13] EB: ohmygod Dave..  
>[07:13] EB: fine. You are better than…..<br>[07:13] TG: yes.  
>[07:13] EB: better than…..<br>[07:14] TG: continue.  
>[07:14] EB: Than Nicolas Cage. ARGH. There, I said it!<br>[07:14] EB: happy, Dave?  
>[07:14] TG: very.<br>[07:15] EB: now can you tell me what you wanted?  
>[07:15] TG: oh right.<br>[07:15] TG: …  
>[07:16] EB: …?<br>[07:16] TG: I forgot.  
>[07:16] EB: Dave!<br>[07:17] TG: I'm sorry John.  
>[07:17] TG: did you want to know so badly?<br>[07:17] EB: Dave.  
>[07:17] EB: Dave..<br>[07:18] TG: John.  
>[07:18] EB: of course I care<br>[07:18] TG: John.  
>[07:18] TG: thank you.<br>[07:19] TG: I love you.  
>[07:19] EB: I'm not a homosexual, Dave :B<br>[07:19] TG: I know.

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:19-

_That was weird…_

**John: Get ready**

You get ready to head to school, packing everything you need; books, pens, pencils, lunch, money and jacket.

Once you were done, you logged off from PesterChum and switched your computer off.

_I wonder what Dave had to say. That kid is weird…_

You've chatted with Dave almost all your life, so you know a lot about the blonde. You've developed inside jokes and shared deep secrets. But you've never seen Dave forget things. He almost seemed God like, never forgetting a single thing. But it seems that you were wrong, or Dave is being distracted by something.

**John: Pester Dave**

You drop your bag and scurry towards your computer to turn it back in a hurry. It takes a while, but you manage to turn it on regardless.

- ectoBiologist [EB] Began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 07:25—

[07:25] EB: Dave!  
>[07:25] EB: Daveeeeeeee!<br>[07:25] EB: are you feeling all right?  
>[07:28] TG: yeah.<br>[07:28] EB: ah, Dave!  
>[07:28] EB: finally!<br>[07:28] TG: why?  
>[07:28] EB: because you forgot!<br>[07:29] TG: forgot what?  
>[07:29] EB: exactly!<br>[07:29] TG: exactly what?  
>[07:29] TG: this proves nothing.<br>[07:30] EB: well, you never forget things Dave…  
>[07:30] TG: I'm a human.<br>[07:30] TG: humans forget shit.  
>[07:30] EB: but…<br>[07:30] EB: you're Dave! :B  
>[07:31] TG: John.<br>[07:31] TG: John.  
>[07:31] EB: Dave?<br>[07:32] TG: John.  
>[07:32] TG: I have to go.<p>

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 07:32-

_That was even weirder…_

With a long sigh you once again switch off your computer. You get up slowly to leave your room, and on your way you grab your green backpack. Your dad is already calling out to you from downstairs, so you better hurry. It takes about half an hour to drive to Homestuck High, and once you get there you only have about 20 minutes before lessons, depending on traffic.

"I'm coming dad!" You shout out to your father downstairs. You swing your bag on your shoulder, walking around with one strap. Dave forced you to do this since you told him you used to walk around with both straps on. He suggested buying a carrier bag, or wear a backpack on one strap. Dave is a cool kid, so you listened to his advice.

When you got downstairs, your dad was standing at the door with a cake in his hands. After a big tantrum from your side of the baked good, the cake was left behind. Your dad unlocked the car, and you got in, ready to drive to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Be Dave<strong>

"Bro, we need to go." You call out to your brother, but no response. "BRO!" You yelled louder, but again, your brother didn't respond. You sigh loudly drop off your red carrier bag. With loud stomps you make your way up to your brother's room where you assume he is at the moment. Probably jamming out to sick beats and drawing shitty art.

You deliver three loud knocks on the door. And again, no answer. "Bro! We are going to be fucking late!" You swear at him, and barge into his room, only to be met by a tsunami of plush ass. You scream as you drown in the pile.

* * *

><p><strong>Be John<strong>

After a long ride you finally made it to school in time. With fifteen minutes to spare you make your way to a meeting spot. Rose and Jade are probably already waiting for you there. Hopefully.

"Rose! Jade!" You call out as you run. As you quickly pass other students, the silhouettes of your friends appear. As your voice reaches to them, Rose and Jade warmly waved back. "Hey guys!" You start a conversation with them.

"Hi John!" Jade jumps to hug you. "Morning Johnathan." Rose smiles and teases you. You elbow her playfully. "I told you not to call me that!"

This is a typical morning for you. Just engaging in silly Smalltalk with your best friends. But today it will take a different turn.

"Guys," You grab their attention. "Can I ask you something?" You question them, and they look at you seriously. "What's the matter, John?" Rose enquires, and so does Jade. "What is it John?"

"Do any of you know what happened to Dave?" You ask, but you're met with only head shakes. "I'm sorry John." "Not at all, but is something the wrong with David?" They both answer truthfully. "It's Dave, and I'm not entirely sure." You shrug. "He was acting a little weird this morning."

At these words, Rose and Jade faced each other. "Oooooooh…" They exclaimed at each other in sync. You send a weird look towards the girls, but they ignore it, letting it slide by. "What?" You then ask, and the girls continue to converse between themselves, completely blocking you out.

"I assume that Mr Strider has not yet informed Johnathan here of his big news." Rose brings her chin to rest on her fingers. Jade nods and mimics the action. "Yes, I think so too. Dave did say that he'll tell John himself." She laughed lightly. "He wasn't going to tell anyone, but you managed to drag it out of him, Rose!"

"Indeed." Rose smiled cockily. "It was intended to be a surprise." You stood and listened closely, not missing a single word. "Then you told me, and Dave begged not to tell John!" Jade swayed on her feet with a massive grin on her face. Hands neatly tucked away behind her.

"Yes," Nodded Rose. "I then friendly asked Strider to gather his courage, and inform John of his 'surprise'." She quoted the words surprise, as it wasn't a surprise no more. For Rose and Jade maybe, but you were still clueless of the situation.

"What? Jade! Please explain in a way I understand!" You begged your best friend, but she shook her head, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Sorry John!" She shrugged. "I promised Dave and Rose!"

"BUT!" You sighed deeply.

_This is confusing me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Be Dave<strong>

"BRO!" You scream at your brother who you're desperately hanging onto. He turns his head to calmly look at you. "What is it, little man?" He smirked, causing your blood to boil. "Bro! We will DIE!" You exclaim, emphasising your last word. But he only shrugs and turns back to watch the road.

"Nah." Was all he said. This made you so angry with him, you began to pound on his back. "God damn it!" You were beginning to loose balance, threatening to fall off the vehicle, so you quickly wrap your hands back around your big brother. "This is madness!"

"Madness?" Bro rams the gas handle a few times. "This." You roll your eyes. "Is." Your brother pulls the motorcycle on back wheel, and you cling to him for your dear life. "Strider!" With that, you both zoom away.

* * *

><p><strong>Be John<strong>

The bell has went off, indicating the star of lessons. You finish your conversation with Jade and Rose, and walk away to your class. Both Jade and Rose are much more intelligent than you, so they are in a higher set, above you.

You three part ways, and soon you are sitting at front row in your loud, history class. The teacher barges in suddenly, with a big announcement. "Morning class, settle down!" Her cheery words shut the class up, and allow the announcement to continue. "Today we have a new student from Te-" Before she could finish, a loud tyre screeching noise echo through the room. All attention is devoted to the window, to find the source of the noise. But what you found was not at all that you've expected.

"Yo." A teen boy sat on the windowsill, peeking through the open window.

* * *

><p><strong>Be Dave<strong>

_Sweet._

You just jumped off a moving motorcycle, and leapt towards an open window on first floor. You deeply hope that everyone saw how amazing you just were. Sending a quick glance back, you wink at your bro through your sweet shades. He nods at you, smirking, and rides off back home. You assume that's where he's going.

"This is…" You pull out a crumpled piece of paper out of your tight, black jeans. You look at the paper, and scan for the room you are supposed to be in. "The History class for middle set, right?" You eye the teacher, as you get off from the window.

All eyes are glued to you, and some amazed gasps meet your ears. A tall woman which you assume is the teacher stares at you in awe. "Am I in the wrong class?" You ask, staring at the paper through your dark shades.

* * *

><p><strong>Be John<strong>

You cannot believe it. This kid is amazing! Your pastel blue eyes follow each and every move he makes.

_Wait…_

Your eyes slowly widen at your realisation.

_He couldn't be…_

You create a mental checklist.

_Blonde hair – check_

_Your gifted shades – check_

_Tight pants – check_

"No way." You claim to yourself.

"Ah." The teacher looks at the teen in front of her. "You must be the new student, Davi-" And once again she was cut off "Dave. Dave Strider." He smirked.

_No fucking way._


	2. How it all fell appart

John awoke suddenly from a bizarre dream. He was utterly confused and unable to speak. His eyes staring particularly nowhere while his brain tried to process what happened.

_Yeah… Strange…_

John thought to himself. He blinked a few times and reached over to his alarm clock. It clearly read 07:50 a.m. The teen shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts.

_That could never happen, Dave is too… weak_

After SUBRB was beaten, and the four friends were freed along with trolls, life rolled downhill. Especially for Dave. John had his dad back, Rose had her mom back, and Jade had her dog back. But bro never returned. It hit the shaded teen really hard. He locked himself away for months, refusing to talk to anybody and anything.

_It would take a motherfucking miracle to get Dave back on his feet._

Jade counted every day that Dave was isolated. Overall, it took Dave 4 months and 13 days to log in on Pester Chum. John was weeping tears of joy when the blonde sent a simple "hi."

"Ha!" John laughed aloud. "I remember that day so clearly…"

* * *

><p>-turntechGodhead [TG] Began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 18:37—<p>

[18:37] TG: hi.  
>[18:37] EB: Holy shit.<br>[18:37] EB: DAVE? :B  
>[18:37] TG: yeah.<br>[18:37] TG: I'm  
>[18:38] TG: …..<br>[18:38] TG: so sorry.  
>[18:38] EB: Dave no!<br>[18:38] EB: I'm jiat sp haooy!1!1  
>[18:38] TG: John?<br>[18:39] EB: Sorry!  
>[18:39] EB: I just can't see through all these tears!<br>[18:39] TG: sorry.

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 18:40-

* * *

><p>The chat didn't last long, but no-one could blame the young Strider. He has been through so much, and he never asked for it. He denied many times the role of a hero. He did not want to become one, but in the end, he was forced to.<p>

Rose and Jade are strong. It was easy to put everything behind them. They had their precious family back, and they couldn't ask for any more. The same goes for John. His dad returned as the game was over. But bro didn't.

It tore Dave's heart in half.

The trio spoke to Dave everyday through Pester Chum. And after several long months, Dave was back on his feet. But so they thought.

_Right… Dave could never go back to a school._

The Strider tried. He genuinely tried hard. But you can't stop bullying, no matter how hard you try. No matter how much help you get. And that is the sore and utter truth.

It was bad enough that Dave became anti-social. But having a pale skin, pale hair colour, and the worst of it all…

Red eyes.

He could not escape the harsh pushing around. The rash name calling. But worst of it all…

They attacked his bro's name.

That hurt Dave the most. It tore his hart in two.

"John?" Someone was calling out. "John are you up?" It was dad. The raven head sighed and answered back, sluggishly dragging his feet out of his bed. "Yes, dad." He ran a tired hand through his messy hair. "I'm up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. short chapter, sorry.. exams coming up.. Next one will be extra long! Promise**


	3. Sour Memories

**A/N. BLOOD AND GORE WARNING!**

After a long quarrel with John's father, he agreed to let him drive John to school. There was no way John was going to agree to any of that delicious looking, but deceiving vanilla and strawberry cake. John tried to concentrate on the scenery passing by him, but he wasn't able to concentrate. He could not figure out why he dreamt this bizarre dream. Was something wrong with Dave? Could he feel it?

While in the car, John's thoughts traveled to a moment when Dave caused him to cry for the second time. But that time, the tears that rolled down his cheek where not tears of joy, but those of sadness and fear.

It was like a bad dream... except it was the reality

**John: Be Dave.**

In a dim lit room, only sour sobs were heard. They filled the space and created a heavy atmosphere. Red eyes stared at a monitor which displayed a _Skype_ profile of a dweeby child with blue eyes. A single salty tear fell on Dave's pale and shaking hand, and burnt the fresh flesh wound. The tear immediately was blocked out by the considerate amount of red thick liquid. Dave hissed at the pain, and clenched his hands and brought them to his face.

The razor in his palms cut deep in, causing blood to spill out and colour his face, matching his eyes. Dave did not enjoy the pain, but it helped him take his mind off a certain someone. His brother.

John has told Dave, that if he need help, to call him any time. But Dave couldn't. His fingers wouldn't listen to his brain commands. He could not call John. Not yet.

Dave's whole body was shaking, eyes darting from side to side. Voice cracking from loud screaming. But it all stopped in a second.

The Strider's body froze when a song played over and over on a loop. John was calling him on _Skype. _

There was no way Dave could possibly answer, but yet his hand was unconsciously reaching for the mouse. His soul was begging for help from someone, and his body could not overpower this deep voice. Dave couldn't stop his hand from rolling the cursor over the answer button. He clicked it, and was met with a dweeby face and loud voice.

"Haaaiii Daavee!" John's smile reached to his ears, eyes closed. "I cannot believe you answered! I'm so happy! Hey, how are yo-" But the happy mood din't last for long. John's eyes slowly opened, and when blood was reflected in them, the blue pools shot wide open.

John was facing his monitor, and a bloody image of Dave's scared face dominated everything else. He could see the pale hands reaching up to hide his face, revealing the many slits in them. The blood kept oozing out, tinting Dave's white shirt. John watched as a razor fell out of the shaking hands, and slit Dave's leg in the process.

"W-what?" John's voice was trembling. Rich blue eyes were releasing salty blue liquid. John couldn't stop the tears. "Dave?" He uttered, trying to reach out to his friend, but Strider wouldn't budge. All John could hear were Dave's weeps, and this was the first time he heard Dave cry. "Daave!" He tried again, but to no avail.

One more time, John inhaled deeply. "DAVID STRIDER!" John practically screamed, and finally the attention was returned. Dave's cries halted, and the pale hands lowered to reveal bloody red eyes.

Dave could see John crying, and he deeply regretted answering. He waited for his friend to speak, watching him wipe his tears away. "Listen." Dave heard John speak, and he listened closely.

"Look at what you're doing. You ruined your white shirt... Better wash it before you can." John spoke softly. "And your hair is a mess too. Go and take a shower, please." John wasn't scolding him, and it struck Dave as weird. "Hey, where did you put my glasses? I thought they were ironic... And what is that red on you? Dirt? Please go wash it off, it looks bad on you." John was avoiding hurtful words. He didn't say anything about the razor, about the scars, about the tears, about the blood. "Dave, take a shower already. And Rose wants to talk to you, I'll let her know that you are in shower now, but you better answer her later."

Dave slowly nodded, earning a smile from John. "Good! Bye Dave!" And with that, the call was over.

**Dave: Be Rose.**

-tentacleTherapist [TT] Began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:25—

[19:25] TT: Evening John. Have you reached Dave yet? He isn't answering my repeated messages. I am quite worried of him.  
>[19:25] EB: oh yeah. Dave is fine, he's in shower right now, I told him to answer you later.<br>[19:25] EB: :B  
>[19:25] TT: John. Are you positive that you are telling me the truth?<br>[19:25] EB: of course!  
>[19:25] EB: why wouldn't I? :B<br>[19:26] TT: It is just a feeling in my gut, as you are overusing your infamous ":B" emoji.  
>[19:26] EB: okaaaaaaaay! You got me!<br>[19:26] EB: But I don't want to really talk about it now...  
>[19:26] TT: Are you sure?<br>[19:26] TT: If something's the matter, you can always tell me. We are friends you know.  
>[19:27] EB: yeah.<br>[19:27] EB: you're right!  
>[19:27] EB: I'll tell you, thanks for listening to me Rose<br>[19:27] TT: :B  
>[19:27] EB: That's not how it works<br>[19:27] TT: Does it not? I assumed it was a friendly gesture. Is it not?  
>[19:27] EB: well, when you put it that way... yeah, it works :B<br>[19:28] TT: :B  
>[19:28] EB: :B<br>[19:28] EB: okay, so I called Dave, and he answered me a few minutes ago  
>[19:28] EB: and he was... well...<br>[19:28] TT: Yes?  
>[19:29] EB: Well, he was self harming :B<br>[19:29] TT: I believed so. Truly, it is no surprise.  
>[19:29] TT: What did you tell him?<br>[19:29] EB: I tried to avoid pointing out the obvious, and scold him  
>[19:29] EB: I just told him that his shirt and hair is dirty, and made him take a shower<br>[19:29] TT: Well, you handled it fairly professionally John.  
>[19:30] EB: you think so? :B<br>[19:30] TT: Indeed I do. As long as you kept your calm posture.  
>[19:30] EB: haha! Of course I did :B<br>[19:30] EB: :B :B  
>[19:30] TT: I'm sure you did.<br>[19:30] TT: And I'm sure you also know that lying is bad, John.  
>[19:31] EB: I don't know what you're talking about :B<br>[19:31] EB: Just wait for Dave to message you!

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 19:31-

Rose sighed deeply, full of concern for her fellow friends. She knew that life after SBURB will not be easy, but she also didn't know that Dave would take it so hard. She was about to pester John again, when suddenly Dave's chum name began flashing. This means he sent a message.

-turntechGodhead [TG] Began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 19:32—

[19:32] TG: Yo.  
>[19:32] TT: Dave? I was under the impression that you're in the shower at this very moment.<br>[19:32] TG: nah.  
>[19:32] TG: why should I.<br>[19:32] TT: I will assume that you're not in the shower, because the water stings, doesn't it?  
>[19:32] TG: what?<br>[19:32] TT: Dave. Fresh wounds burn under the running water, be it hot or cold.  
>[19:32] TT: But it does help, so I would suggest you go back to the shower.<br>[19:33] TG: John told you didn't he.  
>[19:33] TG: that little shit.<br>[19:33] TT: Dave, self harm is no joke. You're hurting the most important thing to you.  
>[19:33] TG: ...<br>[19:34] TG: you're talking about bro, aren't you.  
>[19:34] TT: I'm talking about yourself, Dave!<br>[19:34] TT: We your friends will stay with you no matter what. You can hurt us all you want with your blood and gore.  
>[19:34] TT: But most important. is that you're hurting yourself the most.<br>[19:34] TG: what are you, a therapist?  
>[19:34] TT: TentacleTherapist<br>[19:34] TT: Now go take that shower, Dave.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:34-

**Rose: Be John**

All this daydreaming seemed to go on for so long, that Dad Egbert has already arrived to school. John thanked him, and warned about secretly placing cake in his bag. The raven haired boy scurried out of the car, and into the halls of Schoolstuck, to meet up with Rose and Jade.

"YOU N3V3R L15T3N!"

from around the corner of a hall, John could hear a familiar voice, followed by another, angrier one. "I DO! I FUCKING DO!"

"NO YOU DONT! 4LL YOU DO 15 T4LK 4BOUT YOUR53LF!"  
>"OKAY, MAYBE I DO TALK ABOUT MYSELF SOMETIMES! BUT I DO CARE! I LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY!"<br>"1F YOU DO, TH3N HOW 4BOUT YOU 5HOW TH4T YOU DO!"  
>"TEREZI, DONT RUN AWAY!"<p>

**BLAM**

A tall girl ran into John, and in impact, they both fell, sending a pair of red glasses to slide across the hall.

"MY GL45535!" Terezi reached out in their direction, which was not at all the direction they slid in. John was really familiar with this girl, so he knew she was blind. "Terezi, sorry about that!" John took her hand, and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

But before Terezi could answer, someone else talked over her behind the hall corner.

"HeY BeSt FrIeNd! :o)"  
>"OH, HEY GAMZEE..."<p>

The two voice strailed off in the opposite direction, and Terezi scowled.

"NO JOHN, 1M NOT OK4Y. 533 HOW K4RK4T JU5T 1GNOR3D 3V3RYTH1NG 1 541D?" Her fully red eyes seemed sad, but John could't tell if she was looking at him, or away. "Well, Karkat is a weird guy. But I'm sure he just felt bad, and didn't want to face you at the moment." John explained what he believed in, but Terezi's mind was set. "NO, 1M 5UR3 H3 JU5T DO35NT C4R3. H3 ONLY 3V3R C4R35 4BOUT H1M53LF!" The teen let go of John's hand, and proceeded to loom around. "BUT MY GL45535!"

"II got them. Don't worry TZ." A lisp rolled over, and Sollux placed Terezi's pointy red glasses in their righteous place. "What ii2 iit? KK agaiin?" He asked and Terezi nodded. "15 1T TH4T OBV1O5?" She asked and Sollux shrugged. "The whole damn 2chool could hear you two arguiing." He explained, and Terezi nodded in acceptance. "Y34H."

John waved the two friends goodbye, and continued on to find his other friends.


End file.
